


Lost

by Jiminset



Category: K (Anime), Kproject - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sexo, Yoi Omegaverse, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminset/pseuds/Jiminset
Summary: Totsuka Tatara no esperaba en sus años de vida encontrar a su compañero en el peor de los lugares.Un bar.Pero cualquier bar, el trabajaba ahí, ¿que tan malo podía llegar a ser su vida? Oh si, acababa de perder el único lugar al que podía llamar hogar solo porque su loco jefe grasiento no quiso acostarse con sus "clientes". Y no le había pagado. No tenia a dónde ir, y el invierno ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.Pero su compañero estaba ahí. Y era hermoso.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Omegaverse introducción.
> 
> En el mundo Omegaverse hay tres tipos de jerarquías, hay algunas otras pero las que mas se destacan con estas tres.
> 
> Alfa  
> Omega  
> Beta
> 
>  
> 
> Comenzamos con el alfa: Esta jerqquia queda por encima de todas antes mencionadas, tienen instintos feroces que les muchas veces suelen ganar contra el regionalismo del humano. Y si, cada clasificación por así decirlo, tienen una especie de mitad humano y mitad lobo. Estos muestran ser territoriales con sus parejas, incluso con los que son parte de si manada. El lobo que habita en su cuerpo logra tener un control completo sobre el humano cuando este de encuentra con algún tipo de shock que no es posible manejas para él, y solo entonces el lobo toma control solo para protegerse, son entidades iguales, se podría llamar conciencia, ya que algunas veces, dependiendo del autor, estos hablan con el lobo internamente. Así como los lobos y algunos animales tienen celo. Esto varia del autor en el tiempo en que sucede este proceso, algunos cada seis meses con duración de un día entero, o una semana. Algunos incluso no tocan ese tema, simplemente dejan de lado el termino 'celo', como si fuera un humano común. 
> 
> Cabe decir que el Omegaverse puede ser usado como quiera el autor desarrollar su obra. No hay reglas, claro habar personas que dirán cosas como "eso no es así" y probablemente te reclamarán, pero no te preocupes, es tu obra y tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. Otra cosa, durante el celo estos sienten dolor asfixiante por querer anudar con algún omega, por supuesto el dolor en su miembro, volviéndose algo salvajes cuando pasa mas tiempo a solas.
> 
>  
> 
> Volviendo al tema.
> 
> El omega es la pareja muchas veces del alfa, pero recalco, no siempre hay que seguir las reglas. Pero hablando en regla ahora mismo, los omegas son siempre sumisos y muy complacientes ante su alfa, sin importar que este sea un cabrón, siempre fieles, por supuesto también tenían la capacidad de embarazarse, conocido como "M-preg". Su aroma es súper deliciosos para los alfas y durante su celo era tan fuerte que desataba a los alfas a su alrededor con el objetivo de marcarlo [se explica mas adelante]. En su celo por supuesto se vuelven mucho mas sensibles, y secretan lubricante de su ano para hacer mucho más fácil la penetración con su alfa. También estos se vuelven ansiosos ennesa edtapa ya que sus instintos exigen aparearse, y tienen un dolor insoportable en su vientre. 
> 
> Ahora vamos con los betas.  
> Esta clase tiende a ser mas humana, tienen bajos instintos, pero mucho mejores que un ser humano normal, por supuesto que es menor su audición que de los alfas y Onega que tiene un mejor desarrollo. Algunos autores dejan que los betas se mezclen con los alfas, incluso betas, pero esto no va siguiendo las reglas. Los betas son básicamente humanos y tienden a ponerlos o emparejarlos con humano o su misma clase. También no pueden embarazarse, pero yo siempre pongo que si pueden, en pocas palabras son una especie de "omega".
> 
> Ahora vamos con los términos "marcar". Bueno no es complicado, aquí los alfas hacen uso de sus colmillos que durante el coito con su pareja [ya sea omega o beta, depende del autor] se entierran en la zona del cuello, para "decir" que ese omega u beta es suyo. Y el omega o beta a partir del marcaje están dispuestos a pernetecer solo a ese alfa, sin importar nada. Por supuesto esto varia del autor.
> 
> Ahora vamos con el termino "lazo" que no mencione antes. Después de la mordida del alfa en el omega u beta, entre esta pareja se forma algo llamado "lazo" que sirve para unirlos en mente. Algunos autores utilizan el lazo para poder hablar entre ellos sin estar cerca. 
> 
> Conforme avance la obras irán acostumbrándose a los términos y entendiendo mejor cada cosa.

Lo último que Tatara quería era quedarse a la intemperie cuando su trabajo hubiese finalizado, mucho menos ahora que el incierto ya estaba sobre ellos, en algún momento estaba seguro la nieve comenzaría a caer y el no tenia un techo donde dormir. 

Al menos su amigo Shiro, compañero de trabajo, había sido muy amable en ofrecerle posada en su casa, estaba tentado a aceptarlo, pero no quería ser inoportuno. Shiro tenía un pequeño niño, muy lindo. Lastimosamente estaba enfermo, no sabía exactamente de qué ya que jamas había sacado el tema a relucir de nuevo a su amigo. Pero podía intuir que no era nada bueno, tampoco es como si alguna enfermedad fuera buena. Ahora viendo su situación probablemente acabeiia durmiendo en la calle como un indigente. Prefería eso a tener que vender su cuerpo a hombres malditamente locos con la idea de ser el tipo de la película de " cincuenta sombras de Gray". Alfas con sufriente dinero para votar a lo estúpido, lo cual le beneficiaba si lo pensaba bien.

Con el uniforme puesto, el que debería llevar por ser mesero lo supuesto, avanzo entre las meses repletos de hormonas de alfas que le causaban nervios, como omega su miedo latente estaba de que algún estúpido se atreviera a abusar de él. Sabia que algunos omegas compañeros sufrieron eso y que de ahí provenían pequeñas crías de lobo. El niño de Shiro era uno, o eso había dicho, él todavía seguía creyendo en que el niño había sido concebido sin una violación de por medio. Al final de cuentas esos no eran sus asuntos así que no dijo nada más. Con la bandeja a la altura de su hombro, dejo cada bebida sobre las mesas correspondientes sin mirar o hacer caso a las palabras de los alfas pasados de copa.

No le importo ser grosero, de tofos modos los alfas no se darían cuenta que los mandaba al carajo. A zonas dejo la última copa sobre la mesa y dio vuelta regresando a su lugar a la espera de los demás pedidos. Ese era su trabajo.

Mesero en un bar clandestino, donde pasaban todo tipo de drogas ilegales en el país como si fuera solo sal. Llevaba sólo un año trabajando ahí por una deuda que había dejado su padre, si es que se le podía llamar a ese señor adicto a las drogas. Le pareció fácil darle en pago por sus adicciones que curiosamente acabaron con su vida por una sobre dosis. Al final de todas formas él quedaba como pago, la mafia jamas perdía un centavo. Él era ese centavo. Escapar no era una opción, eso se lo habían dejado muy en claro la primera vez que lo intento y le rompieron el labio inferior.

Jamás le quedaron ganas de intentarlo de nuevo. Sabia su suerte y no podía estar tentandola. Su única opción hasta el momento era trabajar para el mafioso dueño del lugar como mesero o incluso como el chico que preparaba las bebidas. Sin embargo, si sus cuentas no fallaban faltaban más de nueve años para saldar la deuda de su padre. Que esperaba se retorciera en el infierno por haberlo dejaba en ese problema.

Tenía tantas cosas prohibidas que estar solo de un extremo al otro del bar era un alivio. Estar viendo rostros nuevos quitaba un poco su ansiedad y tener menor propensidad de convertirse en claustrofóbico. La paga no era mucha debido al filtro que tenia para su deuda. A penas si podía pagar el alquiler, la luz, agua, electricidad, comida y otro artículos de higiene esenciales. Le gustaba oler bonito.

—¿Todo bien, Tatara?

Asintió sin ver directo a su amigo—solo ya no quiero esto para mi vida— suspiro—quiero poder dormir en paz sin tener que pensar que tengo que volver a este horrible lugar.

Shiro rió—yo también suelo con eso Tatara-san, pero si me voy, no podré con Kurosuke, no tengo estudios para tener un trabajo estable. Fuera de aquí no soy nadie— terminó de decar el vaso con la tela para dejarlo boca abajo debajo de la barra— mi pequeño hijo es primero...

—¿No tienes miedo que Choi le haga algo a tu hijo?—la sola idea de ese hombre lastimando a un niño pequeño le aterro. Si le había golpeado cuando tenia solo dieciocho años, se podía esperar cualquier cosa de ese alfa.

—Siempre, pero prefiero no darle motivos para desquitarse con mi hijo Tatara, Kurosuke es lo más bonito que tengo—de pronto se sonrojo y supo que la conversación había acabado.

—Esta bien, entiendo tu posición, yo también haría lo que fuera por mi hijo Shiro. ¡Bien!, iré a la bodega a verificar que estén trabajando, sino yo seré el afectado.

Dejo aun lado la charola para dirigirse a la puerta trasera donde se supone estaban trabajando, aunque el no tenia que supervisar que lo hicieran, era la única forma de alejarse de esa musica tan fuerte. A loa humanos les gustaba mucho, a su orejas le causaba algo de dolor.

Paseo un momento por las habitaciones color rojo, siendo conscientes de lo que hacían más allá de la habitación, al menos tenían intimidad, lo malo es que no podían escuchar si estaban siendo brutos con el omega. U beta. En ese lugar no importaba si eras hombre o mejer, siempre y cuando pudieran liberarse en ti era mas que suficiente.

Tener un compañero ahora era una lejana idea, casi de cuentos de hadas. Amor era lo único que ni había tocado se corazón, y Shiro no contaba, porque era su amigo. Pero no estaba del todo dolo, tenia a su hijo en sus brazos. Muchos de estos trabajadores quedaban encantados con las foto que pocas veces llevaba Shiro al 'trabajo'.

Regreso a su puesto de inmediato, pensando en lo que seria su futuro. Y en que todo seguiría igual. Quería llorar porque tenia ganas de ser alguien con responsabilidades de universitario, una carrera para ser le frente a los retos de la vida. Formas una familia con algún alfa que le amará.

¿Qué pasaba con el destino? solo quería a su compañero.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que esto sea de tu agrado, por supuesto si quieres puedes seguir esta obra y dejarme algún comentario. Deseo no decepcionarlos.
> 
> Si no sabes español, puedes abrir la pagina desde google chrome buscar la opción en traducir pagina página y podrás disfrutar de esta hermosa serie. Yo lo hago porque no sé muy bien ingles y me funciona muy bien tanto que olvido que los autores hablan inglés.


End file.
